Under the Mistletoe
by Penny Charlotte Brown
Summary: Oscar s best friend is in trouble, because he doesn t know, what to give her on her birthday. A sweet little story about friendship and romance.


Under the mistletoe

1785

A young man was standing behind a door. He was seemingly nervous. He straightened his dark brown hair before he knocked on the door. He was quite handsome, but he knew she wouldn´t care less…he knew she was a tough to like anyone, let alone him. A man she once knew a long long time ago…

And yet, he was anxious to meet her again. His childhood best friend, his…yes, his "girl". Although he had never admitted it to anyone, but during those years they had been together, he had fallen in love with her. But he knew she probably didn´t feel the same. Not after what had happened 20 years ago. Exactly on the 25th of December…Just like today.

He started to recall the last time they were together…

1765

It had been the beginning of December, and Christmas was on its way. Everyone was busy with their jobs, as usual, or even busier, because after all, they had to start preparations for Christmas. It was one of the most anticipated times of the year and everything had to be perfect. Everyone was thinking about Christmas and so they forgot all about Oscar´s birthday, which was on the 25th of December, on Christmas day. "Everyone" of course, meant everybody except for Alex. He had always remembered her birthday and this year was no exception- But this time there was something different in the air…he had something on his mind and that something made him impossible to concentrate…

Alex was at the stable taking care of Oscar's horse, Caesar, because he was the stable boy. His real name was Alexander, after his father, but everybody called him Alex. And that was fine with him, because he really didn´t care about his father, who had abandoned him and his mother, because she wasn´t noble. Alex´s parents had a romance, and his mother got pregnant, but because they were from different classes, they couldn´t get married. So, Alex´s father then abandoned them, and soon after that his mother died, as well. Luckily he was taken by the Jarjayes´ family to accompany their daughter, Oscar. By the time they were still very young, both only two years of age. And ever since they had been together.

This year he had turned 10 year old, and she would soon, too. Alex was deep in his thoughts, so that he didn´t notice a stableman, Pierre, who was also his mentor, coming in…

"Hey, Alex! What´s on your mind?!"

Alex was startled, because he had been thinking about Oscar's birthday and weren´t paying too much attention to his surroundings. He just wanted to give her something special this year, after all it was her tenth birthday. In his opinion a very special day, indeed. Because it happened only once in a lifetime. So, he wanted to make it unforgettable. But how? He had already given her everything he could think of…he had even asked her nanny for advice, but it hadn´t helped…

"You seem to be thinking about something important. Would you like to share it with me? Maybe I can help" Pierre asked him.

Alex told about his plans. He didn´t mention Oscar by her name, so that the stableman couldn´t recognize her.

"So…you have no idea, what to give to this "friend" of yours?"

"That´s right, mister. Last year I gave her tin soldiers…"

Alex´s mentor was surprised by the answer. Who would give tin soldiers to a girl he fancied?

"Tin soldiers for a girl?!"

"She´s not a…" girl, he wanted to say. That is, of course in a way she was, but…she was not an ordinary girl…he didn´t have a chance to finish his sentence, when his mentor interrupted him.

"I see!" he grinned "do I sense a little romance in the air?" he thought. He was convinced that Alex had a crush on her and naturally he wanted to help the boy. "I know what you can give her!"

Alex was relieved. Finally someone was able to help him "what is it, mister?" he asked.

"A mistletoe"

"A mistletoe? What is that?"

He had never heard such a word before. And it was no wonder, because it was a pagan belief. But there were some people, who believed that if you kiss someone under the mistletoe, it brings you good luck. The tradition was well kept secret, but now the man told Alex about it…

Alex had blushed. For some reason, he didn´t quite know why. He had seen a man and a woman kissing, but he didn´t know why-why would anyone want to do that?

"Why…why should I kiss her? I don t think she´d like that" he shook his head.

"Of course she does! Every girl likes to be kissed!"

"But she´s not every girl! She´s special!" he insisted.

But Pierre only laughed. Now he knew Alex had indeed a crush on her, and he was right; there was no doubt about that. But Alex still wasn´t aware of his feelings towards his best friend. And, what´s more; Pierre, on the other hand, didn´t know that Alex was talking about Oscar, his best friend. Because if he had known, he wouldn´t have never giving this kind of advice…

"Well, Alex. You do wish her happiness, don´t you?"

"Of course I do!"

"By kissing her under the mistletoe…you will give her good luck that lasts a lifetime! She´ll be happy!"

Alex was little sceptical about that, but at least he could try. What´s the harm in trying to give her happiness and good luck? He thought. Besides, he didn´t know what else to give her…

"Alright! I`ll give it a try! I want to make her happy!"

" I guarantee that she´ll never forget about your gift!"

"Thank you, mister!" he shouted and ran away to the manor to Oscar

On the 24th of December…

Christmas had finally come. The Jarjayes family spent their Christmas as usual; first, they went to the Midnight Mass, and from there to visit their family acquaintances, other nobles at their homes. On Christmas, their servants had few days off, except for Alex, because he was an orphan, and he had always joined the family in their celebrations. And also, that way, Oscar and Alex could be together even in holidays.

Not only that, but Christmas was special in many ways as well. The most important thing for Oscar and Alex was, that they could stay awake very late and enjoy as much as they could of the hot chocolate. It was an expensive delicacy, and therefore was rarely given to children, especially to servants.

It was getting late already, when the family left the ball they had attended to. And it was cold outside, when they got into their carriage. Alex sat next to Oscar and saw how she was shivering.

"Oscar?"

"It´s a bit cold in here"

Alex took off his cloak and placed it on Oscar's shoulders and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you, Alex"

Alex only gave her a gentle smile, without saying anything.

The ride back home went smoothly and as soon as they were at home, both Oscar and Alex were ready to go to bed. They said good night to everybody, and went to their own rooms, respectively. But after a while, Alex sneaked out of his room and went into Oscar's. And even when it was dark, he knew the route to her bed, because he had sneaked in there many times before. He went straight under the cover next to Oscar.

Oscar was still awake "Alex" she whispered.

"Oscar" he replied and took her hand into his…

"Good night, Alex"

"Good night, Oscar"

Then they fell in sleep…

The next morning Alex had to wake up early in order to sneak back into his own room before anyone would notice. But before he left, he wanted to say something to Oscar, who was awake, as well.

"Oscar, remember the old oak tree. Meet me there after dinner. I want to give you something"

Oscar smiled. She knew he hadn´t forgotten about her birthday. "Alright, Alex, I´ll be there"

The morning went pass quickly, and soon it was the time. The time to meet…Alex was already waiting for Oscar by the oak tree. He had perched the mistletoe in one of the branches and everything was ready, but he was a bit nervous. He had never kissed a girl before. What if she didn´t like it? After all, it was Oscar, who he was going to kiss…But he was as excited as scared of kissing her. So, he knew he had to try. But it was all very strange, and for some reason, he felt strange in his stomach. As if he had butterflies in there.

He didn´t have to wait long, when he saw Oscar coming towards him.

"Alex!" she shouted as she ran towards him.

"Oscar!"

Oscar came near him "so, Alex. What was it you wanted to give me?"

Alex took Oscar's hand and placed her right under the mistletoe "Oscar"

"Yes?"

"…" suddenly he was speechless…

"Well, Alex?"

He was nervous, but he knew he had to give her the present soon. It was cold outside and it was just getting colder. He didn´t want to get her sick…

"Oscar, close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes, please"

She closed her eyes as he had asked her to, after which Alex got near her, took her hand into his and placed his other hand gently on her waist. Then he closed his eyes and kissed her. He felt strange, weird, but in a nice way. He felt her soft lips against his and he liked it. His heart was acting strangely.

They both were shaking, when their lips parted…

Suddenly, she slapped him…

1785

Alex touched his cheek, as if he could still feel the pain on it. She really had been a strong girl. He had waited all this time to apologize to her, because after she slapped him, she ran away, and the next day, his father had come to pick him up. He had changed his mind, and wanted to raise his son, after all. After that day, they had never met again. Until this day. Alex had become a real gentleman, as he was raised to inherit his father, one day. But although he had never seeing Oscar again, he had taught about her. A lot. And that was why he was now standing right here, at her door step…

The door opened, and he saw a familiar face. "Nanny?" he asked smiling.

"Yes?"

"It´s me! Alex!"

"Oh my God!" she yelled with exciting voice. "Alex!"

"Is lady Oscar…"

"Yes!" and sooner than he could even think anything, Oscar was there. At the doorstep. She had become a very beautiful woman.

"Oscar…" he almost cried.

"Alex"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, but…what are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you Merry Christmas and happy birthday" he smiled "that is, if you're not still mad at me…"

Oscar laughed "Of course, not! Come on in!"

"I brought you a mistletoe…"

The end.


End file.
